Warriors: Lakepine City (A Warriors High story)
by Spottedice
Summary: Just thought I’d try my hand at a Warriors High story. If you don’t like it, tell me in the reviews what I can do to improve it. If you like it, tell me in the reviews anyway! ;)
1. New kids

Thunder:

Curator; Brandon C. Flower-Claw (He has told no one that his middle name is the same as his last name. *glares at the Erins for naming Tigerclaw Tigerclaw and Brambleclaw Brambleclaw*)

Hollyleaf- Holly L. Flight-Claw  
Lionblaze- Leo "Lion" Blaze Flight-Claw  
Jayfeather- Jay F. Flight-Claw (aka "That one blind guy")  
Dovewing- Dove W. Wing-Fall (She has told no one that her middle name is the same as her last name. *glares at the Erins for naming Whitewing Whitewing and Dovewing Dovewing*)

Ivypool- Ivy Pool Wing-Fall  
Cinderheart- Cinder Heart Tail-Fur  
Poppyfrost- Poppy Frost "Frosty" Tail-Fur  
Honeyfern- Hanna F. Tail-Fur

Foxleap- Fyne Leap Cloud-Pelt

Icecloud- Ira C. Cloud-Pelt (She has told no one that her middle name is the same as her last name. *glares at the Erins for naming Ferncloud Ferncloud and Icecloud Icecloud*)

Briarlight- Brianna Light Mistripe

Blossomfall- Blossom F. Mistripe

Bumblestripe- Benjamin S. Mistripe

Fallen Leaves- Flynn L. Shadow

Half Moon- Hara Moon Stoneteller

Berrynose- B.N. Dai-Smo (His name is apparently Japanese, his Mom's an immigrant)

Mousewhisker- Monte W. Dai-Smo

Hazeltail- Hazel T. Dai-Smo

Wind:

Curator; Harey Spring Unknown

Heathertail- Hayley Taylor S.

Nightcloud- Nina Cloud D.

Chapter 1: Holly's POV

"Breakfast! Holly, Jay, Leo!"

"Coming Mom!" I called.

I walked down the stairs and saw that only Jay was sitting at the table already. Lion was most likely still getting ready. He was probably going to try to impress my friend Cinder, again. I was surprised when he told me he liked her. He is so popular he could have anyone. I also don't know how he's gonna get Hayley to let go. She is the biggest brat I've seen, in well, ever. Lion came down in a red t-shirt and jeans.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I prefer being called Lion?" Lion said, a bit annoyed.

"You know the nickname came from me honey," Mom said. "I used to call you my little Lion."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

I sat down and started to eat my eggs and bacon. Man do I love bacon. After I finished, I went upstairs to change. I decided on a black crop top with ripped blue jeans, and a vibrant green pair of converse to go with the green ends of my jet black hair and my green eyes. My hair comes down to my waist, and it is very straight. We tried to curl it once. The curls stayed in for maybe 30 seconds? I have very straight hair. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and headed down the stairs.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Holly!"

I walked towards our school, Lakepine High. I met Cinder at the corner of Sky Oak street. She was wearing a black shirt that was the slightest bit short and a silver miniskirt. She had knee high black boots. The whole outfit went really well with her braided black hair. The tip of her braid was silver.

"Hey Cinder! Like your outfit. I'm sure my brother will too." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess he is cute. But Hayley already hates me."

"Hayley can go hug a holly bush." I said lightly. She laughed at the pun on my name. People say me and Cinder could pass as sisters. They also say that we could be twins. When we finally reached the school, there was a certain brunette glaring at us.

"Oh look, it's the Inseparables."

"Go hug a holly bush, Hayley." I retorted.

"Go die in a hole Holly. You know, you should be nice to me because I might become your sister in law."

"In your dreams, Haytay." Cinder said to Hayley.

"Well, uh, umm GRR! Ugh how I hate losers like you!" She stormed away.

"Why doesn't she like the name Haytay?" I asked Cinder.

"That's what her mom called her when she was a baby." Cinder answered with a twinkle in her eyes. We continued walking into the school. A light brown haired head caught my eye. As we neared, I saw Hayley going for him. She knocked his binder out of his hands and papers spilled everywhere. We saw it all and went over to help him. That's when I noticed how cute he was. He had light brown hair, glasses, and a dark sweatshirt.

"I like your outfit." He said looking at me. I blushed

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Flynn." My mouth dropped open in shock. This was Flynn? There were rumors about the foreign exchange students, Flynn and Hara. That they were weird and retarded. This kid had excelled studies, stuff that looked college level from looking at his papers. Then I noticed the platinum blonde haired girl next to him.

"And I'm Hara." The girl said.

"I'm Holly." I returned.

"I'm Cinder." Cinder said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hana's POV

Him. He is the cutest one here. His platinum blonde hair flows, the one vibrant red streak like fire. His eyes gleam with untold mischief. He and Fyn are the masters of pranking. But I can't help thinking that he hasn't pranked me yet. He might like me.

"Hana!" My friends, Ira, Cinder, Holly, Dove, Hazel, Brianna and Poppy yell from down the hall. I shake myself into the real world. My long, wavy, golden hair flows. My white, cropped sweatshirt and my ripped blue jeans make me wonder if I'm not trying hard enough. I want him to notice. Once I get over to the girls, I stop. Brianna opens her locker to get her binder.

"Ahhhhhhhh! SOMEDAYS! Someone's gonna die tonight! I'm looking at you Fyne! Fyne snickered and whispered something to B.N. B.N. walked over, his eyes glittering.

"Brianna. What's wrong?" B.N. spoke, making my heart flutter.

"You damned son of a-."

"Ahem." The Thunder curator was behind Brianna. She immediately had a change of attitude.

"-Bee keeper? Oh, umm hi, curator Brandon."

"Watch your language, Brianna."

B.N. walked off, laughing. I watched him go, wishing he would notice the way I look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy's POV

Dove this, Dove that. Have you heard about Dove? She's the prettiest in town. Honestly. Sometimes I feel like I don't even exist. That's why I hide away. Me and Blossom, we hide in the corner. No one notices us. Brianna, Dove, they be friends. That's what brought me and Blossom together. Dove went to Brianna's, and mom said I had to come. I was stuck with Blossom on their couch. We talked. Mostly about our overcompensated sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

Brianna's POV

I am the most misunderstood girl in history. I am not an overcompensated brat. My light brown hair falls flawlessly (almost) to the floor. Dove calls me Rapunzel. I call her Grandma. Her platinum blonde hair is almost white. She wears it in a cute medium hairstyle. Blossom, my sister, has every single color of blonde/light brown hair possible. Her hair is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Her friend, Ivy, is stunning. To be honest, I think Ivy is much prettier than Dove. I would never say that to Dove's face. Ivy has ombré hair that goes from pitch black to blonde. It's wavy. She wears a black leather jacket that hugs her figure nicely. Ripped jeans, and usually a crop top. She ain't know good girl. Nobody knows one crucial detail about me. I am bisexual. I have a crush on Ivy. I know it sounds weird.

"Brianna!" Dove's voice echoed among the halls. I snapped out of my daze.


	5. Chapter 5

Hana's POV

I was walking to the lunch room. Then someone pulled me aside and out of view. The person had pulled me into a broom closet. Suddenly, the light switch clicked. In front of me stood B.N.

"Hana I have to tell you something." My heart soared. "I like you. A lot." He spoke with a hopeful demeanor.

"I-I do too." I stammered. I hadn't really expected that. He pulled me closer and kissed me. I felt someone watching me. I turned and saw Poppy outside through the door window. I pulled away from B.N. I ran out the door.

"Poppy!" She turned.

"I told you I like him and you betrayed me!" She said.

"Poppy I-." I was cut off. A crashing sound erupted throughout the hallways. The floor shook.

"Run! Earthquake!" Curator Brandon yelled as he sped by. Me and Poppy started running to the exit. I heard a crack above me and suddenly an excruciating pain erupted through my body.

"Hana!" Poppy screamed.

"Please, Poppy. Go. I don't deserve a sister like you."

"I can't leave you." She cried.

"Tell B.N. that I love him, tell Cinder I love her, tell mom that I love her, tell dad I love him. Tell them all that I, I left too soon." I said.

"But-"

"Go! Mom can't lose you too! Not after Mole!" I screeched. Then it all faded and the pain left me. A starry woman appeared in front of me.

"I am Blue. I have come to take you home."


	6. Chapter 6

Lion's POV

The distressed cry of the one I love echos everywhere, reverberating off my eardrums. I sped toward the cry. Cinder was crying. Everyone's faces were grim. I fell to my knees. Poppy and Cinder were sitting and hugging each other. Cinder looked up at me, her eyes rimmed with tears. I wrapped my arms around her. She cried on my shoulder and I felt at peace. Then I saw the body. The crushed, battered, broken body of Hana. B.N. was crying next to her bruised shape. Lea started to speak.

"Heaven help this beautiful young woman on her way. She did not deserve to die so young. Her presence will be missed. Memories can be said now."

"She always helped the kids." Monte said.

"She lived to be a light." Cinder said.

"She had a happy demeanor." Ira said. There was silence for a few moments.

"She always had a smile." B.N. whispered. Then the silence returned.

"She will always be remembered. Let her be guided to Heaven, where she will be happy." Lea finished. I stood there for a long time. Hana may not have been my closest friend, but no one deserved to die like that. She was much too young. Eventually, around dusk, only me, B.N., Poppy, and Cinder remained. Cinder pulled me aside.

"I love you." She whispered. The sentence knocked the wind out of me.

"I love you too."


End file.
